


Stream Kiss

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [24]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Dreambur, Established Relationship, Exposed, M/M, Secret Relationship, Twitch Streaming, fluff?, request, slight Jealous Wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Dream kisses Wilbur during a stream, there's more info, but I feel like it will give away the entire plot
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 413





	Stream Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tayder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayder/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this drabble/oneshot!!! Sorry it took so long to get out by the way!!

It was a peaceful day for both Wilbur and Dream. They were sitting inside Will's office. It wasn't ovIt was a peaceful day for both Wilbur and Dream. They were sitting inside Will's office. It wasn't overly cold or warm anymore, it was a nice temperature for once.

Dream was reading a book making sure to not make a sound since his boyfriend was streaming in the same room. Will had started steaming over an hour ago, maybe two he wasn't sure, but he didn't care, he would wait it out until the brunette finished hanging out with his friends.

Wilbur had spent about two hours talking with the chat, Tommy, and Tubbo.

At first, he was only streaming Minecraft in the Dream SMP, making trouble with the two teenagers throughout the server. So it was a casual chaotic stream.

It was a bunch of ruckus, just shouting and panicking. It was humorous to Dream, watching his boyfriend go through at the very least fifteen different expressions before settling on annoyance. Dream found it utterly adorable.

He wasn't sure what had happened but from what he picked up it was something about Tommy falling off of cliffs on purpose, he was probably only doing it because he wanted to annoy his boyfriend. Tubbo was encouraging the other teenager, not really helping his lover calm down. The brunette explained that Tommy would lose everything and this time he wouldn't help him at all.

At that he couldn't help but start laughing quietly. His shoulders were shaking slightly and his hand went straight on top of his mouth. He wouldn't risk making background noise on Will's stream. Dream was holding tightly onto the book in his hand. He really didn't want to lose a page, but he feared that may be one of the unwanted consequences.

As Dream laughed quietly, Wilbur looked up from the screen to where his cheerful lover was. His frown turned into a loose smile. It held loads of love and care as he stared at the laughing man.

His chest was just filled with adoration and pride when he saw the other enjoy himself. Proud that he could be there to witness it and that he was able to claim that he was Dream's boyfriend to the world-

Never mind, he couldn't tell anyone. Their relationship was a secret to the outside world.

He was about to say something to his laughing boyfriend until Tommy shouted in his ears.

"Wilbur! Why is the chat asking why your face is all mushy?!" The teen yelled as Tubbo started to read his own chat aloud. Wilbur would be lying if he said he didn't flinch upon the volume.

Wilbur snapped out of his stare and looked at his own chat, ignoring the yelling teens. He panicked a bit as he read through the chat. Apparently their viewers had been watching Wilbur's stream at the same time as the teens' and began spamming their chats with random phrases.

Well they were not, by all means random. They all had a connection, all ties to his staring and the fond look in his eyes. They were all spamming about it, comments like:

_HE_ IS _IN A RELATIONSHIP!!! LOOK AT HIM!!_

_OMG?! LOOK AT HIM😳😳😳_

_WhO iS It??_

_Guys his face is red!_

_HE'S IN LOVE 💕_ 💕

Many people were asking about what he was looking at, mainly who he was looking at. They thought he had a crush. Claiming they shipped it even though they didn't know who it was.

At least that was the only positive outcome so far.

Quickly thinking of an excuse he told his chat his little sister walked into the room. It was believable. It distracted the chat, or at least a few of his viewers. Though some still didn't believe him. Mainly those who heard what Tommy said next, more like shouted.

"You don't have a sister! You're an only child!"

"I've never heard you talk about your sister..." Tubbo states, he seemed lost in thought. Probably trying to recall any conversation with the songwriter about a sister.

Tommy started calling him a liar, demanding explanations. The blond teen knew he didn't have a sister and wouldn't let it slide.

Dream only heard the brunette's side of the conversation, and he wanted to start laughing. He grabbed his stomach and sealed his lips tightly, trying not to let out a sound as he saw the way the brunette seemed to panic.

When Will looked over at him, he was silently asking for help. So doing what a great boyfriend would do, he set his amusement to the side (he could bully the other about how cute he is later) and started to help his panicking lover. Since the mic was still on he wrote his advice down on a nearby paper.

The musician scanned it quickly, barely comprehending what it said. Wilbur thought about it for a moment before remembering how the teens and his fans behaved.

They wanted answers but if Wilbur said he didn't want to talk about it, or it made him uncomfortable they would drop the subject. Or at least avoid talking about when he was there. Though he knew a few people wouldn't drop it, he was sure most would.

"It's nothing, just your imagination," he said as he waved it off. Doing exactly what his boyfriend told him to do.

Dream gave him a thumbs up before going back to his book. His laughter settled down after a couple of moments, so he wouldn't have to worry about making noise for the moment.

As the stream continued Tommy and Tubbo resumed causing chaos around the SMP.

Stating how they would piss everyone off, mainly the 'green bastard' that owned the server.

Wilbur agreed this would upset Dream since they were just making a bunch of holes in his server and burning a lot of buildings. Just stealing from everyone. It would certainly piss off the other's, and if Dream found out they stole from his closest friends, he would be annoyed with the teens.

Most likely ending in some sort of suspension from the SMP, or threatening to burn the disk he currently owned. Maybe both if the blond was truly upset.

"Don't steal from Puffy, Niki, Punz, Sam or the dream team," he said, his voice holding some authority as he lectured them about the dangers of stealing from them.

Tommy started joking about it. Tubbo was laughing along, and even if they laughed about it, he didn't like the knot forming at the pit of his stomach.

"Tubbo you heard Wilbur! Don't steal from Big D's boyfriends!" The teen yelled, Wilbur's attitude soured upon hearing what left Tommy's mouth.

"From who George or Sapnap?" The brunette asked, Will's scowl only deepened when he heard Tubbo join in.

"Tubbo, Wilbur, between us three I think he has a thing for George" the blond whispered, even though he had no reason to. Tubbo and responded with an 'oh' before he started laughing.

Wilbur was frowning, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

It seemed like he was annoyed with the teens for not listening to him to anyone watching, but to whoever knew about Will's romantic relationship with Dream, and to those who knew how the brunette was in a relationship, found it absolutely amusing.

Dream saw this and raised an eyebrow as Will stared at him once again. Though this time it seemed he was upset at the blond. Dream got worried, so he got up heading towards the brunette though the moment he did the brit started panicking.

Muting himself and turning off his webcam from the chat and from the call. No one on the other side could hear him anymore. And no one could see him. That was a good thing.

"No, go sit down!" He protested as he noticed the blond get up and head towards him.

"What's wrong?" The blond asked quietly, voice barely picked up by the microphone. He was concerned, he knew the brunette was one to rarely get frustrated with anyone, his heart was too soft for everyone. Too long and forgiving.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing… plus shouldn't you be worried about George?"

Dream could barely make sense of what his lover said towards the end of his sentence, but he was able to understand after a few seconds. Wilbur scoffed as the scowl set its place in his face. His voice was cold and held a dangerous edge to it. Dream was quick to realize what was going on.

He couldn't help but laugh as Will's face went red with embarrassment and anger. He didn't like his boyfriend laughing at him, and he certainly didn't like the fact of _his_ lover with someone else. 

"Oh you idiot. Will. Love. We've talked about this, I love you and only you," Dream said as he leaned over the desk.

Grabbing the brunette's face and kissing him. It was soft and lasted for a few moments, but Wilbur still managed to melt in it.

Of course he did, he always did whenever he was with the freckles male. He would always melt whether it be a kiss or not, it was just such a warm, comfortable feeling he ran on instincts rather than logic. His instincts demanded he relax and turn off all sense of logic.

When Dream parted he said he would talk to the brunette after he made dinner. Telling the other they looked cute with a flustered face and fidgety hands.

Suddenly there was more shouting in his right ear and his eyes widened realizing that he hadn't deafened or muted. Worries flooded as he was left flustered, staring everywhere but towards the screen. As his eyes roamed the room in anxiety, he realized his webcam was also still on.

He must've hit a different button, what an idiot! How could he mess up pressing a button after years of streaming and using discord?

Will looked at the chat and his face turned red. He started scratching his neck as he said a quick goodbye.

The chat just screamed at him about his relations with the blond man. Claiming they shipped it, or they knew there was some sort of thing going on from the beginning. Or it was congratulating and teasing him about his newly discovered relationship.

He sighed as the stream ended, and he was sure this would turn into some trend on Twitter, there was no way it wouldn't blow up.

There were around fifteen thousand people watching his stream, and hearing what happened through Tommy and Tubbo's streams. There was no way only a few thousand had heard his conversation. There had to be at least be a million…

And that wasn't stating the fact there would be clips of it for anyone who wasn't watching it go down live.

As he closed out of both discord and twitch, he let out an audible groan. He got up from his chair and headed towards his boyfriend, who was currently preparing dinner in the kitchen. He cried out in fear and annoyance. Hugging the male from behind.

He blamed the blond for everything that happened during the stream, though the blond just teased him for being an idiot and forgetting to mute.

He shut the other up with a kiss, hoping his phone wasn't filled with notifications later.


End file.
